deadtubefandomcom-20200213-history
Tomohiro Machiya
| romaji = Machiya Tomohiro | aliases =The Camera Man | gender = Male | height = Unknown | weight = Unknown | birthday =Unknown | age = 16 years old | occupation = Student Camera Man Deadtuber | religion = Unknown | affiliation = Mai Mashiro | sexuality = Straight | education = | pob= | family = Kana Machiya (Sister) Machiya Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother | marital status = Single | citizenship = | cod = | pod = | killer = | japanese actor= | english actor= | first = Chapter 1 | last = }} |Machiya Tomohiro}} is the main protagonist of DEAD Tube. He is a second-year student and a member of the Film Research Club. History Appearance Machiya has quite a small build with thick mossy green hair. He is often seen wearing his school uniform and occasionally a school tracksuit. He always wears glasses and is normally seen carrying a video camera. He is said to have a large penis. Personality Tomohiro is shy, but insightful boy who would always lend a helping hand to those who need it. He has a mixed personality however. He becomes excited by the sight of spilled blood, stating that it is "The beauty of the scene". More specifically, he has shown to enjoy rape, gore and murder scenes behind the camera. Plot Machiya was a normal high school student living in Japan and a member of the student film club until the day he met Mai Mashiro, a girl in the swim club who asked him to film her every movement for the next two days. Machiya agrees, and films Mai swimming in the school swimming pool, before following her around for the rest of the day. Several times, Mai appears to be attempting to seduce Machiya, asking him to film her in the shower and even going to the bathroom. Machiya even films Mai while she sleeps for the entire night. The next day, after school Mai reveals that she actually has a boyfriend, a boy who bullied Machiya in middle school named Nozomu Yamamoto. Mai asks Machiya to film then on a date. Machiya agrees, seeming increasing disinterested in Mai, even as she tells Machiya to film her having sex with her boyfriend in an abandoned factory. Mai, however never completes the act, instead grabs a metal pipe from the factory floor and uses it to beat her Yamamoto to death. To Machiya's surprise, he discovers he is sexually aroused by the site of Mai murdering her "lover". Mai takes the memory card from Machiya, and in the process, kisses him all while still nude and covered in her victim's blood. The next day, Mai approaches Machiya, telling him she has frame another person for her crime, and tells him to follow film the actions of his film club president Sanagi Oshima, who claims that she will commit suicide in five days. Oshima, Machiya and the rest of the film club go on a field trip to shoot some scenes for a film to be screened at a school festival, joined by Mai, who agrees to "act in the film". Throughout the field trip, Oshima seems to behave in a proactive manner to Machiya, in spite of her claim that she already has a boyfriend. On the last day of the trip, Oshima takes Machiya aside and states that she received a text and photos from Mai showing her boyfriend murdered, as well as three boys in the film club. Mai also states that she had Mizuno, a girl from the film club raped by three male accomplices. The text warns that if Oshima does not commit suicide in two days, more of her friends will die. Oshima and Machiya formulate a plan to ambush and kill Mai the next day on the roof of the school. Shortly before enacting her plan, Oshima confesses her love for Machiya and kisses him, as she stands on the edge of the roof, as though about to jump to her death. As Machiya confronts Mai on the roof, a partially clothed and beat up-looking Saki Mizuno attacks Mai, tackling her to the ground, and begs Machiya to kill her, claiming Mai and her accomplices kidnapped and raped her. Mai, however seizes Mizuno and tosses her at the fence along edge of the roof. This causes Oshima to apparently fall to her death. Machiya, however, has by this point become aware of both Mai's and Oshima's schemes. Machiya attacks Mai, but only uses a soft foam baseball bat covered in bandages filled with fake blood, essentially faking Mai's death. Shortly afterwards, Oshima reappears from the roof access door, along with Mizuno and two male accomplices, who reveal they planned the whole thing, for the deaths of the film-club members, to Mizuno's "rape", and even Oshima's "suicide"- Oshima caught herself on a soft awning hanging below on the third floor, while the body was actually that of a female member of the film club she had drugged and murdered. She then taunts Machiya about how she had lied to him about the whole thing, and about how she was sexually involved with her two male accomplices. Oshima intended to drive Machiya to suicide by his betrayal, film the suicide and upload it to an underground video sharing site known as "Dead Tube" Instead, Machiya simply replies "Too bad". At this point, Mai gets up, and murders ushima's accomplices with a collapsible baton and an awl. Oshima undresses and begs Machiya to save her, offering him sex. Mai responds by saying she will let Oshima live if she kneels at Machiya's feet and licks his shoes. However, shortly afterwards, Mai admits she was lying. Instead, Mai subdues Oshimaa and hangs her by her ankle from the fence around the edge of the school, before cutting the rope, causing her to fall to her death as Machiya films the scene. Oshima's death is then presumably uploaded to "Dead Tube" Trivia *The name Tomohiro 'means "Wide Wisdom". *Tomohiro's surname '''Machiya '''means "town" ('machi) and "valley" (ya). *Mai Mashiro often calls Machiya perverted and that he is her perfect match because of this fact but he always denies this fact, it is shown in Chapter 1 however that Tomohiro gets aroused by the pain and death of others. *Machiya loses his first kiss to Mai *Machiya stated that his first love was Sanagi Oshima, the Director of the film club. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Kyoutoku Academy Students Category:Film Research Club